Becoming Famous
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: Miranda Baylor wants to be famous like her mother was in college. what happens whaen she gets what she wishes for? Read and Review
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. The character were created by dancerlittle and are from her my dream, my life, and my future stories. So give her all the credit for her characters.**_

**Trailer**

They were the best of friends.

_Shows Josh and Miiranda playing the sandbox together at a local park._

They then became more than friends.

_Shows them kissing._

Miranda wants to become in acting.

_She sees a poster for auditions for a show called 7th Heaven._

She askes her mom because she want to be in acting but never got a shot.

She says yes and allows to go.

_shows her at the audition and aces it._

She get a agent in L.A. and leaves.

_shows her packing up some of her things in a few boxes and suitcases._

The only thing left is she has to do is tell Josh.

_"Josh I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it? Your not pregnant are you?"_

_"No." _

She grows up and gets better jobs.

_Shows of picture of her on set of suite life, high school musical 2._

When she comes back ... what happens?

_Sees Miranda watching Josh graduate._

Coming soon


	2. Characters

**Families by Parents**

**Troy and Gabi Bolton  
**Mackenzie Miah 5-18-14  
Aidan Xavier 11-4-15  
Anabelle Jacqueline 8-24-16  
Joshua Scott 9-15-17  
Lillian Tess 6-11-23  
Jackson Ross 6-11-23  
Brooklyn Cassidy 7-7-23  
Jacob Ryan 12-7-24

**Chad and Taylor Danforth  
**Joshua Daniel 4-21-15  
Chelsea Elizabeth 6-1-18  
Nolan Ryan 12-29-20  
Michelle Anna 5-9-25  
Brittany Grace 9-9-29

**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor  
**Miranda Grace 10-11-17  
Brett Michael 2-14-19  
Samantha Alexis 3-17-22  
Nathan Alexander 4-24-24  
Katherine Olivia 12-5-27

**Jason and Kelsi Cross  
**Brandon Michael 1-6-14  
Lucas Robert 1-22-18  
Kennedy Michele 10-14-20  
Hannah Elisabeth 6-27-24  
Christina Marie 4-12-27

**Ryan and Brooke Evans  
**Emily Anne 6-17-17  
Megan Elizabeth 8-21-19  
Jordan Ryan 5-4-21  
Bradley Matthew 12-10-23  
Patrick Ryan 3-26-28


	3. Chapter 1

_**10 year ago**_

Josh and Miranda were in their kindergarden class when the teacher came in and asked the class what did they want to be when they grow up.

"Hi class."

"Hi Mrs. Winston."

"So class what do you want to be when you grow up?"

One by one, they put up their hand and told the teacher what they wanted to be.

"Chris???"

"Police Officer."

"Ok. Josh?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to be?"

"A soccer player or open a diner."

"Ok. Samantha."

"A dog walker."

"Why a dog walker?"

"Because i like working with animals."

"Ok. Miranda."

"An Actress."

"How come?"

"Because my mom was one and I was looking at one of the movies or a t.v. show that she did and it look kinda fun."

"I bet it did."

When class was over, Josh then took her to the back and asked her something.

"Miranda. Can I ask you something?"

"Ok. What?"

"Uh uh ... never mind. It is stupid anyways."

"Ok bye."

_**5 years ago.**_

Josh was at soccer practice while Miranda was at a play practice. The play that she was doing was Hairspray and the part that she had was Amber Von Tussle. She really didn't need to practice on how to say anything right snobby because everyone knew that she had it in her. After she was done practice she ran into Chris while Josh was right behind them hiding behind a mop cart.

"Hi Miranda."

"Umm hi Chris. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much. What are you doing this Friday?"

"Uhh I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Want to go out to a movie or something?"

"Ok sure."

"Ok see ya then."

They then went their ways. While Miranda turns around and sees Josh there.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. What were you talking to Chris about?"

"None of your buisness."

"Ok fine then."

_**Present Day.**_

It was 2032. The sun was setting and Josh and Miranda were sitting under a tree enjoying the sunset when Miranda said that she had to go. On her way home, she seen a sign saying Audition for 7th Heaven. She then reads it.

_Can you act?_

_Do you want to be in the acting buisness?_

_Well come on down to the Fine Arts Centre on 165 Maplewood Drive _(A.N. I made up the address.) _Friday June 23, 2032 at 7pm to 9 pm for a chance to make into superstardom._

_For more information, call _(phone number is made up.) _756-555-3336. _

She then took a copy of it and then went on home. When she got home, she yelled out to her mom.

"Mom."


	4. Chapter 2

"What?"

"Can I go to this audition tomorrow?"

"Ok sure."

_**The next day.**_

Miranda went down to the auditions. After she sign in, she went into the room and started the audition.

"Ok. We are going to give a script and you will have to read out."

"Ok."

They then did the script and they gave her the part.

"Ok. So would you be able to come to L.A.?"

"Sure that will be okay."

"Ok. We would like you to be there in 2 weeks."

"Ok."

After she left, she when on home and went on to bed. She was so tired, that it idn't take her long to go to sleep since there was no one home. When she woke up in the morning, there was a plate of eggs and toast and bacon on the table by the door.

"_All this for a little role on a show. What would happen if I got a big movie role?" She thought._

Then her mom came in.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Recap**_

_"All this for a little role on a show. What would happen if I got a big movie role?" She thought._

_Then her mom came in._

**End of recap**

"**Good Morning" she said "Look who is finally awake."**

"**Where did everyone go to last night? I came home and there was no one here."**

"**Oh. At the restaurant. So how did it go?"**

"**Good. They want me to go to LA in two weeks" Miranda said "But we don't really have a place to stay there though."**

**She then went on saying everything they told her. Then Sharpay then remember about how that she had a grandfather who lived in LA from making and directing movies over the years.**

"**Actually we do have a place to stay."**

"**We do?"**

"**Yes. My grandfather, well your great-grandfather, has a house out there. If you want all I have to do is call him and see if he would let us stay until we find somewhere else to stay?"**

"**Ok. Thanks mom."**

**Sharpay then went downstairs to her study and started to make that phone call. When she starts to dial the phone, her youngest son, Nathan, came in.**

"**Mom?"**

"**Yes Nathan?"**

"**Are you busy?"**

"**No."**

"**Can I go over to Uncle Ryan's?"**

"**For how long?"**

"**For overnight."**

"**Please?" he said giving her the "puppy dog" look.**

"**Is it ok with him and Aunt Brooke?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok well go on"**

"**Thank you."**

**She then went back to dialling her grandfather's phone number. It rang and rang until someone picked up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Grandpa."**

"**Pay how are you?"**

"**Good. Can I ask you for a little favour?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Can me and Miranda come out and stay for a couple of weeks?"**

"**Sure you can. Is there something wrong/"**

"**Oh no. Nothing's wrong."**

"**Ok. Is it just the two of you."**

"**Yes"**

"**Ok when are you going to be leaving?"**

"**Well if we can get what we need pack, then we should be leaving on Monday. I'll call you when we are leaving."**

"**Ok."**

**She then hanged up and seen that Miranda was downstairs watching TV.**

"**Pack up" Sharpay said.**

"**Really?!?!?"**

"**Yes."**

"**When are we leaving?"**

"**Well if we get everything packed up, I say Monday or earlier."**

"**Ok" and with that, she left and went to go pack.**

"**Hey you." she said as Miranda turn her head towards her.**

"**Do you mind if I tell anyone?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Do you want to go let another secret out?"**

"**Ok."**

"**Get in the car. I'll be a minute."**

**Before she got in the car, she phone Gabi to see if Troy was home or at work. When it rang, Josh had picked it up.**

"**Hello?" he said in a bored tone.**

"**Hi Josh ."**

"**Aunt Shar what do you want?"**

"**Has anyone ever tell you to be nice to your elders?"**

"**Oh no. Sorry"**

"**Your forgiven. Don't let it happen again."**

"**Ok."**

"**Where's you dad?"**

"**He's at work."**

"**Ok thanks."**

**Sharpay then got in the car and drove to the restaurant.**

"**Ok so you know what to do?"**

"**Yep. Uh-huh."**

**Miranda then went in and seen that Troy was not at the counter but was in the kitchen. She then saw Jason, who was at the counter.**

"**Hi Uncle Jason. Is Troy here?"**

"**Hi. He's out back."**

"**Can you get him?"**

**He then went out and got him. He came back. **

"**He be about 2-3 minutes"**

**Troy came in and seen that she was sitting there waiting for him.**

"**You wanted me?"**

"**Look at my eyes."**

"**What about them?"**

"**Look at the color of them. There is only one other person with the same color blue."**

"**There the same as mine."**

"**Right."**

**Sharpay then came over and started in on the conversation.**

"**Sharpay do you know what she is talking about?"**

"**Yes"**

"**What is it."**

"**That you're her father Troy."**

"**How?"**

"**What happened the winter break that you & Gabi had been separated and that me & Zeke had broken up?"**

"**We went to your grandfather's house in LA and … oh no!"**

"**That's right Troy. If you don't believe me, ask Chad."**

"**Ok. Fine I will."**

**Just then Chad walked through the doors and came up.**

"**Chad come here"**

"**What Bolton?""Is what I heard true?"**

"**What did you hear?"**

"**That Miranda is my kid true?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How long had you known?"**

"**Since she was born."**

"**Since when do you keep a secret for more than a day?"**

"**Oh since that I realized I could use them for blackmail in the future."**

"**Oh really now?"**

"**Yes." **


	6. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_"__Since she was born."_

_"__Since when do you keep a secret for more than a day?"_

_"__Oh since that I realized I could use them for blackmail in the future."_

_"__Oh really now? "_

_"__Yes." _

_End of Recap "So who else knows?" "No one. And we are going to keep it that way. There is only one person here that can tell everyone and that is you Troy." "What? why me?" "please it would be your fault anyways." "hey hey hey. Look here it is not all my fault. You have some part into this to." Troy said getting angry at Sharpay. "well we're going to leave now." Chad said as he turned his back and started heading for the door. "Ok so Bolton. I'll make you a deal." "Shoot." "I won't make you tell everyone. But you will have to tell Gabriella yourself." "ok deal." "oh wait until Monday to tell her." "ok" he said not asking any questions. "so I guess I owe you something now or what?" "Unless you want to. Seeing how you already have your hands ful. I wasn't going to really pressure you into doing it and you know I can pressure you." "Ok" Early Monday morning It was around 5:30am, Monday morning, and miranda was taking her last suitcase down to the car. When she put it in the trunk, she went, got the bag she was taking inside with her, went in the car, and went to sleep while she waited for her mother to come and start driving. On the long trip, they were only making 3 planned stops. Sharpay came out and started the car. "Have everything you want to take?" "yeah" she said half asleep she started driving towards Brooke & Ryan's. "why does uncle Ryan hate grampa?" "because your grampa never liked what he was doing. " she said pulling up to the house. She went to knock on the door. She was just about to knock on the when Brooke open the door. "hey good morning. " "hi" "is he ready yet?" "yeah he probably fell asleep on the couch. " "ok I'll take the bags to the car. " Brooke went to wake him up. He then went and got in the car and waited for sharpay. "Thanks for taking him" "No problem. Anyways it's spring break. Well I have to go." They both said their goodbyes. Sharpay then went to her car and started it up. She started without saying other goodbyes to anyone else. 9 hours later It was 9 hours later and right now both of the kids were now wide awake. Sharpay was now thinking of taking a few minute break. "What time is it?" "Around 1:30pm. Do you guys want to get out for abit?" "Yeah sure. Can we stop for something to eat?" "Sure where to?" "McDonald's" They both said. Sharpay then pulled into a McDonalds and went inside. They went had lunch and left again. "Everyone ready?" "Yeah" "Kay." She started up the car and started driving again. Four hours later It was four hours later and the two teenagers were getting a tiny bit hungry. They then asked Sharpay if they could stop. "Mom. Can we stop somewhere to get a snack?" "Can we Aunt Shar? Like somewhere like a gas station or a convience store?" "Sure I think the next one is in San Diego. Which is only five to ten minutes." "Ok" At San Diego "Ok so we are here." she said turning off the car. They then got out and went inside to get something. About 5 mins later, they came out with what they bought and started driving again. About three hours later they had finally arrived and were just getting out. "wow" was all that the kids could say at the size of the mansion. "This place is really big." "Oh this is nothing" sharpay said. They then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The butler open the door and let them in. He showed them their rooms and went to let the old man that his guests have arrived. "Well look who finally arrived". He said jokingly. "Grampa" shar said "And who are these two?" "This is Miranda. She is the reason why we came out to L.A." "Ok and this one?" "Josh" "I want to be just like you. A director" he said. "Oh really that's great. Atleast we'll have someone in the Hollywood business that's from the family." Later that night everything was mostly about relaxing and getting settled in. When they arrived it was about 6 pm pacific standard time, so there was not any point really on doing anything so they just unpacked their suitcases. _


	7. Chapter 5

The two days later:

It was the afternoon of two days later, so Miranda decided to go out and take a tour of the city.

"Mom can I go looking around the city?"

"Did you finish all of the extra homework that was assigned?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess so. Is Josh going with you?"

"Yes and we have our phones."

"Ok well are you guys walking everywhere or do you guys want a ride down?"

"Well you could drive us down and we can call when we want a ride to somewhere."

"Ok sounds good enough. Just a couple of rules. Don't talk to anyone you don't know and if anything goes wrong call me."

"Ok fair enough. Can I have I have a couple of dollars extra though?"

"Like how much?"

"Maybe couple hundred pleases?"

"I have to check first."

"Ok"

Miranda then told Josh about what they were doing that day and he quickly agreed to it. She then went to her room and started to fix up purse with what she thought she might need. She had her wallet, phone, list of places to go, sunglasses, and a lot of other things. She then went to see if Josh was ready and seen that he was downstairs waiting for her. Sharpay then came over to them.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes we are."

"Got everything?"

"Yes we are."

"Phone, cash, wallet?"

"Yes"

They then went to the car and got in.

"So where am I driving to?"

"Hollywood Boulevard."

She then started driving for about fifteen minutes until they reached their destination. Sharpay then came to a stop and turned to the two teenagers.

"So got everything? Phones and wallets?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have your credit cards with you Josh?"

"No left them at the house. Not going to use it unless all of the spare cash is used."

"Ok good idea."

She then gave Miranda the Evans family credit card and told her to spend no more than five hundred. Miranda hugged her and said thanks.

"Ok so I pick you guys up around 5:30, so call if you need a ride anywhere or are ready to go."

"Ok thanks mom."

"Thanks aunt Sharpay."

The two kids got out and took a minute to take everything in and look at where they were to. After the kids left the car and started looking around, Sharpay started driving down the road and went to go park the car in a parking garage. She then went to a coffee house to get some coffee. After she got her coffee and sat down, she took out her phone and started to phone someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke. How are things?"

"Oh good I guess you could say. Just the usual stuff."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah so I take it you made it."

"Yeah no problems, no accidents. So how was your night with one kid out of the state like?"

"Pretty normal. Ryan was kind of freaking out because he hadn't heard from anyone yesterday or last night."

"Is he ok now though?"

"Yeah Josh called last night at midnight saying that he had forgotten to call and all."

"Yeah we did get in late."

"So what is everyone doing now?"

"Well I just dropped Miranda & josh down on Hollywood Boulevard and theyre gone for a look of the city and that's about it. So god knows where they are gone to."

"Yeah that's probably true. Did you let them go by themselves?"

"Yes but Brooke they are 16 & 17. I think they can handle a little bit of a challenge of finding their way around."

"Well I guess so."

"They were told to call if they wanted a ride anywhere or if anything happens."

"I guess. Besides Josh has been looking up stuff on Cali for like ever and he keeps on asking to go. So I think they're going to be ok."


	8. author's note

Hey everyone. I am thinking about deleting this story. Please tell what you think of the story and what I could do with the story if I continue with it. Please review after each chapter want aleast 5 reviews/comments before I do another chapter. Thanks


End file.
